Genesis
I was in a rush typing this so for anyone reading this don’t blame me for any errors. You’d be the same way if this happened to you. I just hope I’ll be able to get this online, where more then one person will surely here what has happened… I clutched my DS tightly. Pokemon SoulSilver and HeartGold had come out quite a while ago, but I had just gotten mine. A 100% legit copy of HeartGold from Gamestop. I began playing after my mom had finished driving home, dashing up to my room and using scissors to cut the thing covering the game box. The game started up like normal and after a few minutes I could finally choose my starter. I chose Chikorita. It was surprisingly female. I name her Rhea, cute name right? After returning to New Bark town after completing the Mr. Pokemon mini quest I named my rival Silver traditionally and got what I couldn’t wait for, my pokeballs. I got into the grass as soon as possible and encountered a Rattata, whom I soon caught. I decided to name him Lee. Everything was normal until I could finally obtain my precious Eevee. Well, I received my Eevee from Bill, another female, what luck! I named her Genesis because I was out of ideas and I’m a bit of a Genesis fangirl, that’s not a problem though, right? I quickly switched Genesis to the front of my party and talked to her. It just said that she was looking down, oh well. I mean, I can’t expect her to like me yet. I decided to look at her status, Brave nature, that kinda sucks. Though I love Eevee’s sprite, its so tough, and that makes Eevee look cuter then regular! I traded a Firestone over from my Platinum to evolve her. She looked even cuter as a Flareon! I wanted to train her right way so I stalked back to some grass with low level pokemon. After grinding for a while I talked to her again. Genesis wants to know if you love her and a Yes or No option popped up. “Wierd” I muttered aloud. I selected yes. Genesis is smiling sweetly… “(How cute!)” I thought, Genesis knows your lying. “What? I-It couldn’t have said that, my eyes have to be playing tricks on me!” I said to myself. My heart was pounding. Okay, I do admit I didn’t really love her, I just thought she was really cute. Suddenly another message popped up, Genesis has ran away! “(WHAT? That isn’t supposed to happen!)” I saw screaming in my head. I checked my party. Genesis wasn’t there, only Rhea, Lee, and a Gyarados name Jason were. I shut off the game in frustration, hoping that since the last time I saved was the trade that Genesis would be back. I refused to play the game for a few days, but when I turned it on again something was horribly wrong. The game appeared to save on its own, because I was in the same exact spot as before…and Genesis was right behind my trainer sprite. I talked to Genesis, afraid of what would happen. Genesis missed you! Another weird message. Genesis would like to show you something! Another Yes or No option popped up. Despite how frightened I was I selected yes. The game faded to black. I assumed it was frozen but finally after about twenty seconds something appeared on screen. I was in a cave and Genesis was leading my Lyra sprite deeper and deeper into it. As we walked in it I noticed skulls, bones, and blood on the floor and walls. I could have shut off the game then and there, but I wanted to know what was going to happen. Finally we had reached the back of the cave. A Bayleef, Raticate, Gyarados, and a few other pokemon lay in a bloody, messy pile covered in wounds. Obviously they were all dead. It hadn’t occurred to me to check my party. No one was in it, no one but Genesis. “(Of course..)” I thought, “(Genesis killed them all, that’s why only she is in my party…because she’s still loyal to me. B-but why would she kill them?)” Some more text popped up, Genesis is wondering if Kammie is pleased. Kammie wasn’t the name I put in. I used the name Crystal….though Kammie is my real name. I quickly checked my trainer card. The name Crystal had been replaced by Kammie. My heart was pounding. Genesis is waiting for your response…I realized I had to speak into the mic. “No, I am not pleased. Genesis I do not love you but killing my pokemon, even the ones in my PC, will make me hate you more!” I shouted into the mic. Genesis wants Kammie to love her. “I’ll love you if you act like a normal pokemon and be a game!” I continued to shout into the mic. Genesis does not want to be normal. “Well too bad, I just won’t love you then” Genesis is angry. “So what? I don’t care if your angry” Genesis wants to kill Kammie! With that Genesis’ sprite leaped at the screen from the overworld sprite and everything on the screens became black. I pressed every button and every possible button combination rapidly, but no luck. It was frozen like that. Feeling frustrated and ready to give up I turned off the game. It has now been a month. I have finally worked up enough courage to play again. When I started up the game where was a picture of Genesis that looked like a skilled artist drew it on a DSi, which I have. Her head was facing toward me at an angle and her eyes were in a bright red glare. Her mouth was formed into a wide, evil smile, showing all of her sharp teeth. The tuff of yellow fur on her head had fallen down to the right, hanging gently in front of her face. Blood was dripping from her right ear onto her tail. Blood poured from her face, onto her mane, and reaching to bottom of her right paw. Her right paw was drenched in blood. A line of blood crossed from barely her right ear, over her left eye and barely touching the left side of her mane. The background was a strange pine green shade, probably to match my starter. Text had appeared underneath her. WAnt tO pLAY wiTh ME? I shrieked and dropped my DS onto the wood floor causing it to freeze. I managed to turn it off without opening it, but right after I had fainted. I woke up in a hospital two weeks later. My parents and brother were afraid I wouldn’t make it. I crushed the game with a hammer and threw it away in the trash. For good measure I smashed and got rid of my DS too. I was saving up for a new DS anyway. To get my mind of the incident I began to play my really old pokemon FireRed version, borrowing my brothers DS. I had finally reached the part were you get an Eevee. I had so many plans, to evolve it into a wonderful, beautiful Vaporeon and train it to level 100 on my Platinum through EV training. after I beat the game. I clicked on the pokeball and instead of allowing me to name the Eevee it gave the following message… Genesis missed you! Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game